El Poderoso Mask Devil
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Tras morir en la guerra, Naruto se vio revivido como un Demonio, consiguiendo en el proceso un trabajo que promete ser mas pesado de lo que el esperaba. Ser un héroe nos es tan fácil como parece. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**El Poderoso Mask Devil**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

[N***** POV]

Hace un par de años la idea de verme llevando un uniforme Anbu y acechando a un objetivo en pleno atardecer hubiera sido algo espectacular para mí. A pesar de que es poco lo sé sobre ellos, igual me parecen los ninja más geniales (Luego del Hokage claro). Sin embargo, ahora que estoy en una situación como la antes mencionada (en circunstancias nada serias), no puedo evitar sentirme completamente ridículo.

No es porque menosprecie a los Anbu, sino porque en realidad no tengo tal rango ninja. Tan solo estoy disfrazado como uno.

No lo hago por simple capricho o porque me agrade el atuendo (ok, si me gusta, pero ese no es el punto). El asuntó es que fui obligado.

No fue por una amenaza de muerte, sino más bien por una mirada suplicante que no puedes ignorar bajo ningún concepto (porque por ella si puedes morir).

En fin. La razón de mi atuendo se debe a que me encuentro en un trabajo de espionaje y debo estar preparado para cualquier contingencia que involucre una lucha, lo cual posiblemente pasara.

Ahora mismo estoy presenciando como una Ángel Caído se acaba de revelar frente a Issei Hyoudou, un chico que pertenece a la academia a la que asisto. El estudia en un año por encima del mío, así que no le conozco del todo. Sin embargo si sé que tiene cierta infamia, ya que forma parte del mal visto Trió Pervertido de Kuoh.

Indiferentemente de que se veía embobado por el revelador atuendo de la caída, de todas formas Issei se vio conmocionado ante la revelación de la chica que le acompañaba, debido a que ella había actuado como su cita toda la tarde con una apariencia mucho más reservada.

Si, también me fue ordenado que les siguiera.

Un trabajo ciertamente incomodo, pero si se toma en cuenta que de todas formas me hubiera tocado hacer cosas como esa cuando era un shinobi en servicio, creo no tengo por qué quejarme.

En fin. Hace bastante rato que se que la chica de apodo Yuuma Amano es una caída. De hecho esa es la razón por la que he seguido a Issei en primer lugar. Sin embargo no podía hacer ninguna acción a menos que me solicitaran como apoyo. Tenía que esperar a que la "heroína" hiciera su aparición.

Una situación un tanto incomoda dado que la caída mostro que tenía la firme intención de matar Issei con una de sus lanzas de luz.

En verdad quería ir rescatar a Issei, pero era mejor esperar. Literalmente era mejor que Iseei fuera asesinado, a que yo lo salvara y provocara que la "heroína" hiciera un berrinche.

Kuoh y todo Japón peligrarían si eso pasara.

Era un momento estresante, pero para la suerte de Issei, la protagonista de todo este teatro hizo acto de presencia y se ubico a las espaldas de la Ángel Caído con un acrobático salto.

-¡Tu, vil criatura!-se escucho de la chica de cabello negro atado en coletas. -¡Aleja tus nefastas manos de este inocente joven!-dijo ella señalando a Issei. – ¡O sufrirás el castigo de tu servidora! ¡Satan Girl!-finalizo ella guiñando un ojo y poniendo una pose "genial", mientras varios "brillitos" y "corazones" salían de su figura.

Esa chica no era otra que Serafall Sitri. Mi amiga, King y "compañera en el combate contra la maldad".

Su seudónimo de Satan Girl es una firme representación de lo que era. Poseía un revelador atuendo de Mahou Shoujo de color rosa y un par de alas de murciélago, piezas que no son para nada de adorno. Ella es una verdadera Demonio que tiene poderes mágicos bastantes poderosos. Una firme prueba de ello es la cara de horror que puso la caída cuando vio a su rival.

-¡Maldición! ¡Tu entre todas las personas!-bramo la caída de cabellos negros con bastante furia.

-¡Desiste maligno ser! ¡Tus planes para corromper la belleza de las citas se acabaran ahora!-dijo Serafall apuntado con su varita mágica, la tenía una estrella dorada en la punta y una alas de murciélago a los costados.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos, demonio!-dijo Yuuma, formando una lanza de luz rosa en sus manos. – ¡Te destruiré!

-¡No si yo lo hago primero!-dijo la chica de coletas para hacer una visto pose. –¡ **Celsius Cross Trigger**!-dijo al Majou Shoujo para luego hacer una pose y lanzar una masiva estrella de hielo contra la chica de alas negras.

La caída tomo vuelo y esquivo el hechizo que detono en la fuente de aquel parque, provocando que esta se congelara violentamente junto a una buena porción de la plaza.

-¡Pagaras por esta, Serafall!-sentencio la Ángel oscura para entonces desaparecer en el cielo.

-¡No escaparas!-dijo la Majou Shoujo dispuesta a disparar enemiga de nuevo con su varita.

-Esto….. Creo que deberías desistir en esta ocasión, Sera-chan-dije a mi compañera. No podía permitir que atacara a esa caída en esas condiciones o el invierno se adelantaría este año.

-¿Por qué, Mask Devil?-dijo Serafall.

Si, ese es mi apodo. Mask Devil. Mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero cuando estamos "trabajando", tengo que asumir la identidad de un Demonio ninja enmascarado...Menos mal que ninguno de mis amigos está aquí para reírse de mí.

-Creo deberíamos rescatar a quien se supone que vinimos a salvar-dije señalando a un Issei atrapado en el bloque de hielo provocado por el ataque de la Majou Shoujo.

-¡Ups!-dijo Serafall sacando la lengua cómicamente.

Yo solo puedo suspirar ante el poco tacto que tiene mi compañera hacia los daños colaterales de sus acciones.

[Más tarde]

Luego de arreglar un poco las cosas en el parque, nos trasladamos a la academia Kuoh. Específicamente a la sala de su Concejo Estudiantil, en donde mientras yo me ocupo de sacar a Issei de su tumba de hielo con un soplete, veo como mi "ama" es regañada como una niña pequeña.

-Cielos, Onee-sama. ¿Acaso no hemos hablado varias veces sobre esto?-sentencio Sona mientras le hablaba a Serafall, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo. –No puedes andar por allí atacando a miembros de otras facciones a diestra y siniestra. ¡Podrías causar que la tregua entre las Tres Facciones se suspenda!-dijo la chica de lentes con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, So-tan-dijo Serafall cabizbaja ante la reprimenda de su hermana menor.

-¡Un "lo siento" no basta!-dijo la Sitri menor empezando a enumerar todas las faltas que ha cometido Serafall.

La escena es un tanto inverosímil, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ella. Se supone que Serafall debería ser la responsable por ser la mayor y más poderosa, pero es su hermana menor quien siempre lleva la voz de la razón.

Para bien o para mal, Serafall es un alma libre. Poco atiende a lo que dicen los demás y siempre hace lo que place. Tiene un gran amor hacia la cultura de las Mahou Shoujo, así que ella decidió que sería una.

No es algo que se esperaría de la futura cabeza del Clan Sitri, pero tomando en cuenta que ella tiene un poder similar al de los Cuatro Satán, es un poco difícil que alguien le lleve la contraria y logre decirle que hacer. Solo atiende a algunas de las sugerencias de su hermana, pero siempre tiende a hacerlas a su manera. Ejemplo de ello es su estadía en la academia Kuoh.

Cuando Sona ingreso a la academia de Kuoh hace un par de años, ella le pidió a su hermana que también se uniera. Serafall desistió, pues aunque le encanto la idea de seguir a su hermana al mundo humano, no le gustaba la idea de asistir a una preparatoria. Ella detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con los estudios.

No fue hasta hace poco que Serafall decidió tomarse su futuro en "serio" e ingresar a una academia, la cual no fue otra que Kuoh.

¿Cuál fue el problema?

Serafall aprovecho el hecho de que es un poco más baja que Sona e ingreso como una estudiante de Primer año, siendo su hermana de Tercero. Esta demás decir que la Sitri menor se desmayo al enterarse de tal acción.

Ahora la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil tenía que pasar su último año de preparatoria con el estigma de que su hermana mayor era su Kohai. Sería algo como volver a Konoha y enterarme de que Konohamaru ya es jounin, mientras que yo ni siquiera me he vuelto chunin y estoy jugando a ser un Anbu.

Por eso entiendo el dolor de Sona y es que debo de hacerlo debido a que estoy en una posición que me expone a todas las peculiaridades de su hermana.

El hielo que cubre a Issei es bastante grueso y el regaño a Serafall se extenderá un rato, así que creo puedo tomarme un momento para explicarles él porque me encuentro en tan peculiar situación.

Yo morí.

Pelee con todas mi fuerzas y al final mi cuerpo entrego las cuentas. No puedo reclamarle mucho, ya que me permitió hacer muchas cosas. Pude ganar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi contra Akatsuki y detener los planes de Madara, aun cuando estos llevaron a la aparición y enfrentamiento contra la madre psicópata del viejo Hagoromo, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

También pude hacer que Obito y Sasuke pudieran superar esa estúpida maldición de odio que cubría a los Uchiha. El último fue un autentico dolor de culo de convencer, ya que luego de derrotar a Kaguya, se le ocurrió la genial de idea ponerse a pelear para exponer un plan tan radical como el que tenia Pain.

El enfrentamiento termino con un empate que se llevo uno de nuestros brazos. El derecho en mi caso. No voy a poner especial malestar ante ese hecho ya que era lo de menos. Justo luego de liberar a los afectados por el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** empecé a experimentar todo el sobre esfuerzo que le realice durante la guerra. Mi Chakra fue llenado y vaciado un montón de veces, a la vez que sufrí de heridas bastante serias que me causaron abundantes pérdidas de sangre. No hay que ser un genio para entender que una persona no puede lidiar con eso y esperar estar sano con un simple Ninjutsu medico.

Mientras mi conciencia se iba, Sakura expresó en reiteradas ocasiones que lo mío no era nada grave, que solo tenía que resistir un poco. Sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerle caso. No es quería rendirme ante la muerte, pero simplemente ya no podía mantenerme en pie.

Entre los llantos y reclamos de mis amigos y camaradas, el equipo 7, yo deje el mundo de los vivos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Fue algo ciertamente frustrante, pues no logre muchas de mis metas pendientes. Aun quería regresar a Konoha y volverme Hokage. El giro en los sucesos fue una autentica lastima, mas poco podía reclamar. Al final pude cumplir los deseos de mis padres, el ero-sennin y Neji, me convertí en el salvador del mundo que ellos esperaban y asegure la paz. Pude hacer valer sus sacrificios.

 _ **-Ciertamente hiciste valer las esperanzas que todos pusieron en ti, pero como que me es necesario recordarte que tu no moriste. Yo ya he estado muerto en un par de ocasiones y tú definitivamente estás bastante vivo-**_ comento con cierta amargura uno de los actuales residente de mi cuerpo _ **.**_

 _ **-Es verdad. Tú ahora debes evitar quedarte en el pasado y apuntar a esa nueva vida que ahora tienes por delante**_ -dijo el otro ocupante.

Tienen toda la razón, pero creo es mejor explicar que era de mi anterior antes de verme inmiscuido con Serafall. Una cosa a la vez para evitar confundir las explicaciones.

 _ **-Lo sentimos-**_ dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Esos dos que hablaron son Isobu y Saiken. Son dos de los Bijuu que salve en la guerra y ostentan los títulos del Sanbi y Rokubi. No tengo razón para llamarles de esa forma debido a que tengo el privilegio de conocer sus nombres y seria grosero usar esos sobrenombres que ellos no pidieron.

Bajo circunstancias que desconozco, ellos sustituyen a que el fue mi compañero por largo tiempo, Kurama. Puedo notar que entre los dos tienen las nueves colas que tenía el Bijuu que se encontraba en mi interior, pero demás en resto no entendió el porqué de ese cambio. Justo estaba empezando a llevarme bien con ese saco de pulgas y el viene a perderse.

En fin. El caso es que en realidad no morí como tal. Luego de perder la conciencia paso un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera despertar y cuando lo hice aparecí en una habitación completamente desconocida para mí.

Era bastante lujosa y elegante. He visitado algunos palacios de Daimyo y ese lugar era claramente muy superior. Lo más raro de todo es que a mi lado se encontraba una chica dormida, quien no era otra que Serafall.

Admito que a la primera la considere como una chica bastante bella. A decir verdad, Serafall es más hermosa que todas las chicas que conozco de Konoha.

- _ **No hay discusión para ese punto. Ella está mejor dotada que esas chicas que intentaron sellarme**_ -comento Isobu.

Yo tampoco estoy en contra, pero opto por no pensar como el ero-seninn. Eso me pondría en situaciones bastante comprometedoras. Serafall tiende a dormir a mi lado y debo guardar la compostura.

Ahora volviendo a lo importante, es evidente que aquel despertar me hizo preguntarme seriamente que era lo que me había pasado.

Tras levantarme alertado, Serafall también se despertó, pero ella ni se molesto en darme una explicación alguna. Ella solo empezó a preguntarme sobre qué clase de héroe era y qué tipo de poderes tenía mi Sacred Gear.

¿Recuerdan mi brazo perdido?

Pues de alguna forma lo había recuperado, pero ahora es algo completamente diferente. Si tiene la forma básica de un brazo común, pero está compuesto por viñas petrificadas de color negro metálico.

Decir que estuve impresionado por tal suceso era decir poco, pues aparte de parecerse a los brazos de los golem de Madera que usaba Hashirama, también tenía cierta reminiscencia al Juubi, cosa que por supuesto era bastante perturbadora.

No tengo mayores problemas al momento de ocultarlo, pues solo necesito de unas vendas y algo de magia para hacerlo pasar por una extremidad común y corriente. No obstante, de todas formas estaba la gran duda sobre como rayos lo había obtenido.

Según me explicaron luego, los humanos podían nacer con cosas llamados Sacred Gear. Básicamente eran objetos u bendiciones creados por el Dios bíblico que otorgaban asombrosas habilidades a sus propietarios. El mío parecía ser desconocido, por lo que Serafall se tomo la libertad de llamarlo **Ebony Thorn**. La razón la explicare un poco más adelante.

Aunque agradecía tener de nuevo mi extremidad, no puede evitar sentirme preocupado por su origen y apariencia. No ayudo en nada el descubrir que mis ojos también fueron reemplazados.

En este caso no fue un Sacred Gear, sino el doujutsu conocido como el Rinnegan. No una versión imperfecta como la de Sasuke, sino una versión como la de Pain.

Tuve que suponer que ambas cosas habían sido alguna especie de regalo por parte del viejo Hagoromo, pero no había forma de probarlo. Los Bijuu a mi lado no sabían nada al respecto y no me pareció conveniente discutirlo con Serafall o con cualquier otro.

Sobre el porqué me encontraba en aquella habitación, fue Sona quien tuvo la amabilidad explicarme cual era mi situación actual.

Para empezar, Serafall me había encontrado en un estado convaleciente en las cercanías del territorio Sitri. Ella primero me había llevado a un hospital, pero los doctores del lugar se vieron imposibilitados de ayudarme debido a que era un humano con un muy extraño cuerpo. Por ello tuvo que usar una de sus Evil Pieces para reencárname como un Demonio y así lograr curar mis heridas.

Obviamente los primeros detalles fueron suficientes para volarme la cabeza y provocar que diera un grito en cielo, pero dadas las circunstancias, solo agradecí el que me salvaran la vida. También me informaron que la Evil Piece en mi cuerpo me hacia un miembro de la Nobleza de Serafall, lo que a su vez me hacia un sirviente del clan Sitri. No obstante, todo eso me tenía sin cuidado.

Otros se hubieran quejado por ser revividos como sirvientes de un Demonio, pero tomando en cuenta que ya me la pasaba haciendo mandados para otros como shinobi y me llamaron niño demonio durante casi toda mi niñez, en realidad no eran muchos los cambios que había en mi estilo de vida.

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_ cuestiono Isobu.

De acuerdo. Si hubo muchos cambios.

En los últimos meses he tenido que aprender un montón de cosas. Como parezco un poco más responsable que Serafall…..

 _ **-Énfasis en un "poco"**_ -señalo Isobu.

 _-¡Grrrr!_

 _ **-Ok. Me callo**_.

Como decía. Debido a que doy un aire de confianza, Sona y Lady Sitri me han impuesto la tarea de aprender todo lo que se supone que debe conocer Serafall en su papel de heredera de la cabeza del clan Sitri. Historia, etiqueta, relaciones públicas, etc. Es algo increíblemente tedioso dado que yo apenas si conozco la historia de mi propio hogar y mis modales apestan. Sin embargo debo de esforzarme debido a que soy…Uffff. Disculpen, esto es difícil decir.

Yo soy la Queen de Serafall…... ¡Sé que te estás riendo, Saiken! ¡No es nada gracioso!

No malinterpreten mi título. Las Evil Pieces están compuestas por las piezas que se usan en el ajedrez y Serafall uso en mí la perteneciente a la Queen. Ciertamente su falta de carácter Unisex es un poco agobiante, pero tomando en cuenta que es la pieza más poderosa de toda Nobleza (aparte del King), no hay razones para quejarse. Sé que hay un dragón muy poderoso que fue reencarnado como Queen y absolutamente nadie se burla de él.

La razón por la que Serafall uso esa pieza es porque ella sintió un gran potencial en mi persona y considero que solo su pieza más fuerte era apta para reencárname. También argumento que así podría hacer una mejor dupla contra la maldad, pero resulta conveniente omitir ese detalle al público.

La heredera Sitri está muy obsesionada con los anime de Mahou Shoujo. Por eso es que no dudo un instante en hacerme parte de su Nobleza. Ella quería que yo fuera uno de esos héroes enmascarados que ayudan a las Majou Shoujou desde las sombras. Ella claramente sabe mi identidad, pero como ya explique, Serafall no es del tipo que sigue los parámetros.

Por esa razón fue que pude convencerle de dejarme usar un uniforme Anbu y no el traje elegante que planeaba darme como disfraz. Debido a las características de mi Sacred Gear ella planeaba que fuera un héroe que lanzara rosas y cosas así (de allí el nombre de mi Sacred Gear), lo que por supuesto era mucho más de lo que podía permitir. Además, mi Sacred Gear lanza cosas mucho más letales que simples flores.

Y eso todo lo que puedo decir sobre mi por el momento. Los últimos meses han resultado un poco duros, ya que tengo a adaptarme tanto a las costumbres del Inframundo como a las del mundo humano, los cuales resultan muy diferente al mío.

Andar con Serafall no es una tarea fácil, pues es como cuidar a una princesa con el poder de un Kage (No, ella bien podría estar cerca de Kaguya y seguramente le podría superar en el futuro). Sin embargo, no voy a decir que me desagrada el trabajo que me fue asignado.

Para empezar, Serafall es una chica con quien en verdad puedo pasar el rato, ya que no me anda cuestionando por todo lo que digo o hago. Su complejo de superioridad es bastante comedido y no anda infravalorando a los demás. De hecho le molesta que le diga ama o me dirija a ella con mucho respeto, lo que es un alivio para mí, pues esa parte del trabajo era pesada.

Bueno, en si todas lo eran, pero tenía algunas razones para seguir.

Sona me explico que como súbdito de una Nobleza, mis obligaciones hacia mi "amo" eran respetarle, jurarle lealtad y sobre todo, satisfacer todas las necesidades que tenga. Si Tsunade me hubiera pedido eso con un Daimyo, ya me hubiera presentado mi solicitud para ser un ninja renegado.

Sin embargo con Serafall….Creo que puedo permitirme tal compromiso. Mi respeto hacia ella es discutible, pero bueno….me parece que será divertido seguirle.

-Ahora, Uzumaki-san -dijo Sona, tomando mi atención. -¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-dijo ella con la mirada severa que le caracterizaba. -No solo dejaste que Serafall volviera a hacer de las suyas, sino que expusieron a uno de los estudiantes a lo sobrenatural.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? De alguna forma u otra, Hyoudou iba a ser expuesto. El tiene un Sacred Gear en su interior-le respondí.

Mi Rinnegan tiene usos más o menos limitados, pero uno bastante útil es detectar energía. La gran cantidad de esta que rodea a Issei me indica que el es un posible poseedor de Sacred Gear. Uno bastante poderoso diría yo.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?-dijo Sona escépticamente.

-Sí. También detecto un volante de contrato en su bolsillo. Un Demonio hizo contacto con él.

-Déjame verlo.

-Solo dame un segundo.

En mi brazo izquierdo forme lo que en el mundo humano se denomina un martillo neumático. Con el di un ligero golpe al trozo de hielo y finalmente puede liberar a la victima cautiva. Inmediatamente transforme mi brazo a un secador para aplicar aire caliente al chico todavía helado.

Por el momento solo tengo acceso al **Camino Asura** del Rinnegan, pero al menos he aprendido a darle muchos usos. Es bueno tener siempre a la mano la herramienta que uno necesita.

-¿D-donde estoy?-dijo Issei titiritando apenas recupero la conciencia. Es afortunado que el mágico hielo de Serafall solo cause daño letal a los enemigos que ella apunte, de lo contrario hace rato que Issei estaría muerto.

-Estas en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil-explico Sona, quien hizo señas a una de sus compañeras para darle una taza de té caliente a Issei.

-¿P-porque?

-Primero necesito saber que recuerdas, Hyoudou.

-B-bien. Y-yo estaba en una cita con una chica que conocí ayer y…..

De esa forma Issei explico cómo conoció a la caída y todas las cosas que hicieron durante su cita. Aparentemente el shock del hechizo de Serafall bloqueo sus recuerdos de cuando fue atacado, por lo que él no recordaba cuando se separo de la caída.

Para evitar darle largas al asunto, Sona le envió al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Issei tenía en sus bolsillos un volante del clan Gremory, así que ella determino que lo mejor era que ellos se encargaran de él.

Sona tenía presente que yo no mentiría sobre el asunto del Sacred Gear, pero no se mostro interesada en Issei. Prefirió que su amiga Rias decidiera que hacer con él. Si ella tampoco estaba interesada, seguramente le borrarían la memoria y lo dejarían a su suerte.

Esa sería acción un poco cruel, pero honestamente prefiero mantener a Issei alejado de las chicas. Conservo la habilidad de detección de emociones negativas de Kurama y debo afirmar que Issei es, sin duda alguna, la encarnación de la perversión.

 _ **-Porque es tu deber defender los cuerpos de Serafall y Sona**_ -comento Isobu.

Exactamente.

 _ **-Ya que tú eres el único con el derecho a tocarlos**_ -dijo Saiken entre risas.

Entienden bien el asunto….

Mejor pasemos a otro tema.

-Bien. Si ya terminamos, yo me retiro. Hoy pasaran el episodio de Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven-dijo Serafall mientras trataba de colarse fuera del salón del consejo.

-No tan rápido, Onee-sama-sentencio Sona con una mirada severa. –Hay un tema que debo discutir contigo.

-¿De qué se trata, So-tan?

-Es sobre tu Nobleza-dijo Sona para tomar una carpeta de su escritorio. –Tienes que acelerar su formación.

-Ya trabajare en ello. Es solo que no he conseguido a nadie de mi interés.

-Pues debes apresurarte en hacerlo. El encuentro entre los jóvenes herederos será pronto y eres la única con una Nobleza con tan poco desarrollo.

-Si lo dices por esas personas que me presentaron en esa fiesta, la respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya le dije a papá y a Onii-chan que no quería que metieran sus narices-dijo Serafall con un bufido.

-Leviatan-sama tiene eso presente. Sin embargo el se tomo la libertad de hacer un pase de viaje para ti y Uzumaki-san.

-¿Un pase?

-Son permisos especiales que les permitirán viajar a ciertas localidades en donde tú podrías conseguir aliados potenciales-dijo Sona para entonces darme la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

-Tokio, Mahora, Fuyuki-esos eran algunos de los lugares que ponía el manuscrito entregado. No conocía a ninguno, por lo que me imagine que sería un reto visitarlos a todos.

-Algunos sitios son de jurisdicción especial, así que debes entender que Leviatan-sama hizo un gran esfuerzo consiguiéndote esto-dijo Sona viendo a su hermana.

-¿Y cuando visitaríamos estos sitios?-pregunte.

-Inmediatamente-sentencio ella. –No me gusta la idea de que falten a clases, pero es un asunto que tiene mayor prioridad.

-¡Genial! ¡Vacaciones!-expreso energéticamente Serafall.

-No son vacaciones, Onee-sama. Debes concentrarte en encontrar a miembros para tu Nobleza.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo mi King con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tanto yo como Sona no pudimos evitar sentirnos nerviosos. Todo apuntaba a que sería un largo viaje.

* * *

Y este es como tal el sustituto de El Héroe de la Maquina. También está descrito en primera persona, ya que las novelas de HS DxD también están hechas de esa forma y me resulto más cómodo escribir este capítulo de esta forma. En ocasiones cambiare la descripción a tercera persona para facilitar ciertas escenas, por lo que espero que no haya inconvenientes con el asunto.

La historia comienza en la primera novela, pero para evitar más de lo mismo omitiré su desarrollo, así como el de los tomos subsecuentes. El fic se pondrá en sintonía con el canon en un punto más avanzado.

Esta vez decidí intentar con algo que hasta ahora no he visto y es Naruto en la Nobleza de Serafall. Ok, Tal vez si haya uno, pero decidí retratar una versión en donde Serafall no tenga su cargo de Satan. Aunque puede pensarse que es un bajón para su papel, hay que admitir que al final ese cargo solo impide que ella se desenvuelva como todos quisiéramos. El fic justamente busca eso.

Como tal no hay mucho que discutir con la Nobleza de Serafall, debido a que tengo visualizado a varios de sus miembros. Serán personas con transformaciones tipo Mahou Shoujo o que al menos puedan calzar en el subgénero.

De momento solo tengo confirmado a Mil-tan y a Charlotte Coolhorn (Bleach) como las Torres de la Sitri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, no. Diré que las integrantes de su Nobleza viven en los sitios antes mencionados. Aclaro que cuando menciono a Mahora me refiero a Mahou Sensei Negima y con Fuyuki me refiero a Fate. No digo nada de Tokio debido a que es un sitio no característico de alguna serie en particular. Son muchas las opciones que pueden venir de alli.

Antes de que alguien pregunten por ellas tengo descartar a personajes como Erza y Mirajane. Aunque la primera tiene su magia Re-Equip, ella simplemente no encaja en el estereotipo. (Demasiado aterradora). Con la segunda el asunto es peor.

Para evitarles dudas adicionales, debe quedarles claro que Naruto no tiene a Kurama y no hay posibilidad de que lo recupere. Eso sí, el conserva parte de su Chakra y el regalado por los otros seis Bijuu a parte de Isobu y Saiken. Eso incidirá en su Sacred Gear.

Sobre su Nobleza, resulta demasiado pronto para hablar de ella. Sin embargo reunirá a algunas futuras miembros en el camino. El no tiene ningún tema en particular, así que allí seré más liberal.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que escribir por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Poderoso Mask Devil**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

[Naruto POV]

-…. ¿Esto es en serio?-pregunto Ami con incredulidad ante la propuesta que acababan de darle.

-Es correcto. Tu solo di el lugar y mi familia se encargara de conseguirte una beca en la universidad de tu preferencia. No importa cuál sea-dijo Serafall afirmativamente. –A menos claro que sea una regentada por la iglesia-añadió al final.

-Vaya-dijo Ami para entonces volver su mirada sobre el documento que tenía en sus manos.

Repaso. Actualmente Serafall y yo nos encontramos en Tokio, en el Hospital General Juban para ser específicos. Donde actualmente conversamos con Ami Mizuno y su madre, la doctora Saeko Mitsuno.

Uno de los hechos irónicos de la vida de este mundo, es que si una persona está enferma y su vida corre peligro, le resulta más conveniente pedirle a un Demonio por su mejoría que al mismo Cielo. Si bien ambas facciones pueden otorgar lo mismo, pero esta última exige más luego de hacerle un favor a una persona que lo que pediría un Demonio.

Siendo que nunca fui muy atento a los temas religiosos del continente shinobi (no creo que el asunto con Kaguya cuente), no puedo comprender muy bien cuáles son las implicaciones que hay en que una persona jure ofrecerle eterna fe y devoción a la Iglesia. No obstante, igual me suena como algo bastante pesado y siento que la opción de los Demonios es mucho mejor. Por sus servicios ellos solo piden cosas como favores, bienes raros o simplemente información valiosa. Antes pedían almas, pero en un intento de ser menos malignos que sus antepasados, cambiaron sus andanzas.

También incide el hecho de que ellos no trabajen como en antaño. En vez de solo ofrecer hechizos o pociones, los Demonios trabajan con el conocimiento medico que ellos han acumulado a través de sus siglos y siglos de experiencia. De esa manera la persona que convoco al Demonio evita ser contaminada por magia que otros considerarían como oscura y puede seguir su vida sin miedo a seguir perseguido por la Iglesia u otra organización religiosa.

De entre todos los pilares demoniacos, los Sitri son quienes han aprovechado mejor dicha área. Prueba de ello es que tal clan es quien regenta los mejores hospitales del Inframundo. Tal sitio está reservado solo para los Demonios, pero los Sitri se han encargado de compartir los conocimientos que han adquirido allí con los humanos que hacen contratos con ellos.

Estoy seguro que a la vieja Tsunade no le hubiera gustado la idea de que un medico ganara prestigio gracias al conocimiento obtenido de un contrato con un Demonio y no por esfuerzo propio, pero según me conto Sona, es gracias a tales contratos que los hospitales más importantes del mundo tiene su éxito. Siendo que eso significa que menos vidas se pierden día a día, considero que no se puede considerar tales artimañas como algo enteramente malo.

En fin. Resulta que en Japón también hay muchos médicos que han acudido a los servicios de la casa Sitri con el fin de impulsar sus carreras. La doctora Mizuno es uno de esos casos.

Según la información que nos brindo Lady Sitri, quien fue la que hizo un contrato con la medico, Saeko hizo las de madre soltera debido a un prematuro divorcio. Ella tuvo que sacar adelante a su hija por cuenta propia, labor que le resulto complicada debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo.

Recurrió a un contrato por recomendación de un amigo, quien también había solicitado servicios a otro Clan demoniaco. Con la ayuda de Lady Sitri, Saeko accedió a un mejor puesto en el hospital, el cual le permitió brindarle mejores cuidados a su hija.

El pago que se le pidió en aquel momento fue que notificara sobre cualquier posible fenómeno sobrenatural o personas con esa clase de poder. Dado que Saeko trabajaba en la capital del país, ella tenía muchas posibilidades de toparse con tales cosas. Lo que Lady Sitri y Saeko nunca imaginaron fue que la mismísima hija de Saeko seria unos de esos casos.

Aun no sabemos todos los detalles, pues es una situación de la que apenas sabe la doctora. Ami hacía poco que le había revelado de su condición y Saeko, con el consentimiento de su hija, llamo a Lady Sitri para asistencia sobre el tema, la cual no fue otra cosa que considerar a la chica para la casi nula Nobleza de su hija mayor.

No me gustaría contradecir a Lady Sitri, pero veo a Ami y siento que ella es más del tipo de personas que estarían con Sona y no con Serafall. La hija de Saeko tiene un aire de intelectualidad como el que ostentaba Sakura en la academia, aunque en contraste ella no es tan extrovertida con sus emociones. Ella tiene el mismo tímido semblante que siempre tenía Hinata. De hecho, ellas dos guardan otras semejanzas. Aparte de tener la misma tendencia de no ver a los demás directamente a los ojos, ambas tenían el cabello azul.

Demás en resto eran diferentes. Mientras que Hinata tenía una buena visión gracias a su doujutsu, Ami parecía no tenerla del todo bien, pues portaba un par de lentes. Ella también es más menuda que Hinata, quien era una de las pocas que estaba a la par de Serafall en "esa" área.

-Ami tienes que saber que sea cual sea tu decisión, estaré de acuerdo con ella-dijo Saeko a su hija. -Simplemente me pareció una buena introducirte a todo este asunto a raíz de la conversación que tuvimos.

-Tranquila, mamá. Si bien aun me sorprende que estuviera involucrada con Demonios, me alivia saber que no estoy tan cercada como pensé que estaba-respondió Ami.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte. Siempre me sorprende la pasividad con la que toman las personas el asunto de los Demonios. De no ser por la guerra y Kaguya, yo me tomaría todas esas cosas de una mala manera.

-La cuestión es esta. Yo tengo una habilidad que hasta donde tengo entendió se denomina Sacred Gear-dijo la Mizuno menor invocando una estilizada arpa dorada con joyas azules.

-¡Oh, el **Aqua Serenata**!-dijo Serafall reconociendo el artefacto de inmediato.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Ami.

-Mi familia se especializa en el control del agua. Conozco todos los Sacred Gear relacionados con tal habilidad.

-Bien. Eso me ahorra explicarles que puede hacer. El asunto es este. Mi madre no es la única que sabe que tengo este Sacred Gear-dijo Ami desapareciendo su instrumento. –Tengo varias amigas que al igual que yo, tienen artefactos como este. Antes no teníamos ningún tipo de relación, pero luego vernos implicadas en un incidente con un Yokai que atacaba a las estudiantes de nuestra preparatoria, terminamos haciendo amistad.

-Entiendo. Ese tipo de situaciones tienden a hacer que los humanos despierten sus poderes.

-Yo hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Quiero decir, realmente no me han traído más que problemas- dijo Ami suspirando. -Verán. Una de mis amigas, cuyo nombre es Rei Hino, es una sacerdotisa de un templo Shinto. Según nos explico, la gran población de la ciudad atrae a Yokai malvados que se dedican a lastimar humanos. Ellas y los integrantes de su templo los combaten, pero al final no se dan abasto. Por ello tras presenciar nuestras habilidades, Rei nos pidió a nosotras que le ayudáramos con la labor.

-¿Y cuál es el inconveniente?-pregunte.

-No me malinterpreten. Me agrada la idea ayudar a otras personas, pero ella ha empezado a insistirnos en que nos unamos a su templo como sacerdotisas del mismo.

-Dada la labor que han estado haciendo, el término correcto sería Exorcistas-intervino Serafall. –Una persona que se dedica a cazar seres sobrenaturales como ustedes han hecho, recibe el nombre de Exorcistas. Ellos ciertamente ayudan a los humanos de seres malvados, aunque para nosotros los Demonios ellos siempre son malas noticias.

-Aun cuando he visto seres que son malos, no me gusta la idea de solo dedicarme a dañar otros-dijo Ami con preocupación en su rostro. –Mi sueño es ser una doctora como mi madre y no quiero que esta habilidad que tengo lo cambie. Sin embargo, Rei ha sido muy insistente con la idea de que no puedo plantearme tener una vida normal.

-Siendo honestos, tal cosa ciertamente es imposible-dijo Serafall con algo de seriedad. –Un humano con un Sacred Gear debe tener presente que su vida jamás tendrá una pizca de normalidad. Aun si se hubiera dado el caso en el que no hubieras despertado tu Sacred Gear en aquel evento con ese Yokai, de todas forma el hubiera despertado tarde que temprano.

-¿Entonces tengo que darle la razón a Rei?

-No necesariamente. A diferencia de los Exorcistas, nosotros los Demonios tenemos cierto nivel de respeto hacia lo que hacen las personas que nos sirven. Nosotros permitimos que ellos sigan con sus deseos siempre que estén dentro de lo posible-explico la Sitri. –Que tu deseo sea ser una medico es algo que simplemente no puedo pasar por alto. Aun si no aceptaras ser de mi Nobleza, me aseguraría de que esa gente te dejara tranquila. No puedo permitir que un sueño como el tuyo sea interrumpido-dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Discúlpenme si peco de entrometida, pero hay algo que me perturba-dijo Saeko. -Si mi Ami aceptara unírseles, ¿eso no le haría un blanco de esa gente que le molesta?

-No se preocupe. Mi familia tiene influencias. Esa gente se la pensara dos veces antes de hacerme algo a mi o cualquier otra que este bajo mi cuidado-dijo la Sitri. Ella habla específicamente de su hermano, pero yo mismo me encargaría de cualquier idiota que intente hacernos algo.

De verdad me parece estúpido que alguien obligue a otra persona a renunciar a sus sueños por algo tan tonto.

-En todo caso, quisiera discutir otras cosas con Ami antes de que ella tome una decisión. Seguramente tiene muchas dudas-dijo Serafall.

-Ciertamente las tengo-dijo la mencionada.

-En ese caso creo que me retirare. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante y seguramente querrán hablar a solas-dijo Saeko.

-Lo más adecuado es que nosotros seamos quienes partamos. Seguramente hay un lugar en el que podamos hablar con tranquilidad-dijo Serafall.

-Si lo hay. Solo síganme-dijo Ami.

[Minutos después, en la azotea del hospital]

-Entonces…. ¿Hasta donde debería tomar como cierto lo que sabe de los Demonios?-pregunto Ami.

-El Ars Goetia es el texto que puede darte una mejor idea sobre nosotros. Otros tienen connotaciones más negativas-explico Serafall.

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted en verdad es parte de los Sitri que allí se describen?

-Exacto. Aunque debo aclarar que nuestra verdadera especialidad es la magia de agua, no lo que se relata en el libro.

-Es un alivio escucharlo. Hubiera sido vergonzoso presenciarlo.

El Ars Goetia pone que los Sitri pueden manipular a las personas para que se enamoren de otros y provocar que anden desnudos. Realmente no se cual de las cosas es más estúpida.

-Además noto que ustedes son muy distintos a lo descrito en el libro. ¿Lo que portan es su apariencia o es un disfraz? Si es no es muy grosera mi pregunta.

-Algunos clanes del Inframundo conservan rasgos definitorios, pero en general todos los Demonios tenemos la misma apariencia de los humanos-dijo Serafall para entonces extender sus alas. –Estas alas son lo único que varia nosotros, pero pueden ser fácilmente ocultadas.

-Entiendo.

-Aunque la verdad es que esto que portamos es solo nuestra apariencia de civiles.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando la situación lo requiere tomamos nuestras verdaderas identidades y es cuando en verdad mostramos quienes somos.

-Serafall. No hagas que Ami empiece a formar malas concepciones sobre nosotros-dije viendo como empezaría todo el asunto de las Majou Shoujo.

-Una pregunta. ¿Tu también eres del clan Sitri?-me pregunto Ami. -No te pareces nada a ella.

-Soy parte del clan, pero solo soy un agregado. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Disculpa si no me presente antes.

-Un placer. Discúlpame a mí por no preguntártelo antes. Como apenas hablaste allí abajo.

-Dado que Serafall tomo voz en asunto, no vi porque debía decir algo. Ella es quien tiene, por llamarlo de alguna forma, la palabra en este asunto.

-Así es. Como King, soy yo quien debe meditar si tú eres o no apta para formar parte de mi Nobleza.

-Sobre eso. En principio mi madre me había dicho que les llamaría para concertar un contrato de protección a mi persona. Realmente no me esperaba que propusieran convertirme en un Demonio.

-¿Y te incomoda la idea?

-Evidentemente me sobresalta la idea, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. Quiero decir, si incluso mi madre está involucrada con ustedes, no puedo verlos como las criaturas malvadas que otros dicen que soy.

-Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma.

-Supongamos que acepto. Como alteraría eso mi vida.

-Lo primero que debe quedarte claro es que pasarías a formar parte de mi sequito. No planeo que los miembros de este acaten órdenes como sirvientes, pero si espero que estén dispuestos a seguirme en mi travesía. Dado que ya tienes experiencia en el asunto, te diré que planeo derrotar a cualquiera que quiera perturbar la paz del mundo.

-Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Planeo que mi sequito sea bastante particular-dijo Serafall con una sonrisa de confianza. –Normalmente los Demonios nos mantenemos en el Inframundo, pero yo planeo hacer el mundo humano mi residencia por un buen periodo. Tiempo en el que podrás seguir con gran parte tu rutina diaria sin mayor compromiso.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Para mis planes es necesario que mi sequito yo mantengamos una vida civil. Solo actuaremos cuando la situación lo amerite. No será un empleo de tiempo completo como pasaría si te unieras a los exorcistas.

-Me desconsuela el hecho de que no podre tener una vida normal, pero me reconforta que no tendré que abandonar mi sueño.

-Te aseguro personalmente que este se cumplirá. Aun si no llegas a presentarte en una universidad humana, hare que tengas un pase seguro a una de las escuelas de medicina del Inframundo.

-Todavía quisiera asistir a una escuela humana, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por esas otras.

-Eso es bastante infortunado. Esperaba más de ti, Ami.

La autora de tal mensaje era una tercera chica que hizo presencia en la azotea. No era necesario analizarlo mucho para intuir que era la "amiga" de la que hablaba Ami, pues vestía con un atuendo de miko, compuesto por un hakama rojo y un haori blanco. Era una chica de largo cabello negro y seria mirada, la cual estaba dirigida sobre nosotros.

-¡Rei!-dijo Ami sorprendida por la aparición de la miko.

-Y pensar que tú eras la más lista del grupo-dijo la pelinegra con expresión de lamento. –Te mostré cual era el camino más adecuado para que usaras tus poderes, pero decidiste tomar la peor decisión y acudiste con los Demonios. Eso sí que es decepcionante.

-¿Decepcionante? Lo decepcionante es que de un momento a otro no tenga control sobre lo que puedo hacer con mi vida. Lo siento, Rei. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no puedo seguir oferta. Yo tengo sueños que quiero cumplir.

-Esa no es una respuesta que pueda tolerar. Mucho menos cuando se que será porque quieres aliarte con unas amenazas como esas.

-¿Nosotros amenazas?-dije, fastidiado por el comentario.

-Ustedes dos tienen un poder que es imposible de ignorar.

-Igual creo que la etiqueta esta demás.

- _ **Jinchuriki de dos Bijuu, Demonio reencarnado, portador del Rinnegan. ¿Quieres que siga con la lista de porque ella no esta tan equivocada?**_ –comento Saiken.

 _-Odio que tengas la razón._

-Se supone que estamos de incognito. ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?-pregunto Serafall.

-Ya Ami debe haberles dicho. Tengo habilidades que me permiten percibir a los seres sobrenaturales. No importa que tanto oculten sus poderes-respondió Rei, al mismo tiempo que cinco hombres, con atuendo de monje, aparecían en la terraza. –Por eso es que me tome la molestia de traer a suficientes personas para tratarles adecuadamente.

-No buscamos pelea.

-Nosotros tampoco. Si dejan esta ciudad en la brevedad posible, no les atacaremos.

-No tienen el derecho de amenazarnos. Ustedes no están a cargo de la ciudad.

-Puede que no, pero ustedes siguen siendo intrusos en nuestra cultura. No podemos permitir que corrompan a otros humanos a su conveniencia.

-¿Y acaso ustedes no están obligando a Ami a unírseles por sus propios intereses?

-Nuestros motivos son justos. Es algo que beneficia a la humanidad en general.

-¿Y qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso su opinión sobre el tema no importa?

-En lo absoluto. Puede que ahora tenga dudas, pero luego de tengamos una charla adecuada, Ami entenderá que tenemos la razón-dijo Rei firmemente, provocando que Ami bajara la mirada con tristeza.

-Están muy equivocados si creen que vamos a hacerles caso-dije viendo desafiantemente a Rei. –Les sugiero que se larguen ahora mismo o voy a mostrarle cual es mi opinión sobre ustedes-dije tronando mis nudillos. –Y les advierto que mi opinión puede venir con algunas "palabras" dolorosas.

-Como si fuéramos a atender tus amenazas, Demonio-dijo uno de los monjes.

-Nos llevaremos a la usaría del Sacred Gear, lo quieras o no-dijo otro.

-Dime, Ami. ¿Quieres seguir a estas personas?-pregunto Serafall a la peliazul.

-Yo no quiero causarle problemas a nadie-respondió Ami.

-Tranquila. No tengo inconvenientes en defender cual sea la decisión que tomes-le dije.

Ami suspiro y se vio dudosa por unos instantes, fue luego de tomar un largo respiro que ella dio su respuesta.

-Lo siento, Rei. Mantengo mi posición.

-Ya la escucharon. Lárguense de aquí-dije poniendo en posición de batalla.

-No nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente-dijo la pelinegra. –Si tenemos que eliminarlos para que Ami recapacite, eso haremos.

-Ustedes serán un mensaje para los otros Demonios. Tokio esta fuera de sus límites-dijo uno de monjes alistando un ristra de tiras de papel cubiertos con escritura kanji, los cuales lanzo en dirección mía y de Serafall.

Son talismanes de exorcismo. Bastante menos impresionantes que un sello explosivo, pero igual son molestos para los Demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales. Por ello evito que hagan blanco lanzándoles los kunai que mantengo bajo las mangas de mi chaqueta.

Mi atuendo actual es una versión mejorada del último conjunto que use en mi mundo. Conserva la esquemática de naranja y negro, aunque ahora el primero solo está presente en mi chaqueta. Mi nueva ropa no solo está hecha de una tela cien veces más resistente que la anterior, sino que también tiene bolsillos ocultos para todas las herramientas ninja que tengo. Por más habilidades que posea, usar armas como los shuriken y kunai sigue siendo algo insigne de los shinobi, y el factor sorpresa siempre es la mejor herramienta.

Prueba de ello es que el monje que me ataco en verdad no esperaba que usara un kunai para contraatacarle. Ninguno les dio, pero si pude cortar y deshacerme de todos sus amuletos antes de que se activaran.

-¿Armas ninja? Eso es extraño en un Demonio, pero eso no es suficiente para detenernos-dijo Rei.

-¿Y quién te dijo que ese era mi único truco?-dije para entonces crear una docena de clones y luego transformar a cinco de ellos en replicas de Ami. Cada una de versiones tomo a una Ami, incluida la real, y acto seguido saltaron de la azotea. Ya luego me disculpare con Ami por hacerle eso.

-Maestra, se escapan-dijo uno de los monjes a Rei.

-Solo es un pequeño retraso. En lo que exorcicemos a estos Demonios podremos ir por Ami-dijo la pelinegra.

-Ustedes en verdad no saben con quién están tratando, ¿verdad? –comento Serafall, seguramente en referencia a su clan. –Es tiempo de que se los muestre-dijo ello sacando su varita. O simplemente es lo otro.

Acto seguido las ropas de la heredera Sitri cambiaron a su forma de Majo Shoujo. Ella naturalmente no porta ese atuendo cuando de civil. O trae el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, o lleva atuendo inusualmente formal y conservador que consistía en una blusa verde y un faldón negro. En este caso portaba lo segundo antes de pasar a su atuendo favorito.

-¡Obligar a una joven a ir contra sus sueños es un crimen imperdonable, por eso yo, Satan Girl, les detendré aquí y ahora!-dijo la Sitri para terminar su transformación con una posa y una explosión.

En serio. ¿Por qué tiene que desperdiciar poder mágico para esas cosas? Por más que quiera sorprender a sus oponentes, creo que el teatro esta demás.

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron las que eran de esperarse. En primer momento quedaron desencajados por el disfraz de Serafall, pero luego quedaron embelesados por su belleza. Tanto que no parecían ser unos monjes muy serios.

La obvia excepción fue Rei, quien por el contrario tomo el asunto como una burla. Señal de ello fue el hecho de que invocara un brazalete dorado en su brazo. Este poseía una joya roja que brillo al tiempo que se formaba un arco de llamas en sus manos. No era un fuego ordinario, pues se veía mucho más brillante e intenso. Dada su profesión era de suponer que ese fuego tenía propiedades sacras por lo que lo mejor era evitarlo.

-¡Sus burlas ya están pasándose de la raya!-dijo la pelinegra apuntado a Serafall. –Se que no habrá merito en vencer a dos Demonios payasos, pero igual me complacerá verlos desaparecer-dijo tensado el hilo de fuego de su flamas. - **Flame Sniper** -dijo para disparar una seudo flecha.

Una vez en vuelo, el proyectil de fuego perdió su delgada y estilizada forma para volverse algo más grande y robusto. Sin duda cualquier cosa que fuera golpeado por esa cosa flecha incinerado en un instante, pero dado que el objetivo era Serafall, ese miedo podía desestimarse.

Ella simplemente tuvo que agitar su varita frente suyo para crear una cobertura de escarcha que apago por completo la flecha de fuego antes de que esta pudiera darle.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rei con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro al ver como su temible ataque fue reducido a simple humo.

-¿¡Como esto es posible!?-dijo un monje impresionado.

-¡Ese era el mejor ataque de la maestra!-dijo otro.

-¡Silencio!-reclamo la Hino. –Que puedas usar magia de hielo eso solo una causalidad infortunada para nosotros, pero eso no cambia que nosotros tengamos la ventaja-dijo ella sacando su propia dotación de talismanes.

-Yo puedo cambiarlo-dije para entonces apuntarle con mi brazo izquierdo, específicamente con mis dedos índice y medio extendidos. – **Ink Shot** -dije para disparar pequeñas y rápidas balas de Chakra a los talismanes.

El débil poder de impacto era lo de menos. Rei puso una expresión furia cuando vio que sus talismanes estaban arruinados.

-Esos talismanes quedan inútiles cuando sus escritos son alterados, ¿verdad?-dije a nuestra oponente. –Puede que sean eficientes contra nosotros, pero de nada sirven si yo los deshabilito antes de que los lancen.

-Grrr-expreso la Hino.

-Esta batalla no tiene sentido. No solo estamos en un hospital, sino que peleamos por una decisión que le pertenece a otra persona. Paremos esto de una vez y evitemos que pase a mayores.

-Ella tiene razón, maestra. Tampoco es como si esa chica valga todo este esfuerzo-dijo uno de los monjes.

-¡No pedí tu opinión!-dijo la pelinegra mostrándose meditabunda.

-Ami se refería a ti como tu amiga-dije a Rei, tomando su atención. -¿En serio crees que una amiga haría lo que estás haciendo?

-¡Estoy protegiéndole! ¡No puedo permitir que ella sea usada por seres como ustedes!

-Lo que tú haces no es mejor-le señale, provocando que ella se molestara un poco. -Te aseguro que nosotros no tenemos malas intenciones con ella. Si lo que temes es por su seguridad, te aseguro que le cuidaremos.

-Como si fuera a creerlo-dijo ella para entonces darnos las espaldas. –Inútiles, nos vamos-dijo a sus compañeros, quienes se vieron más o menos impresionados. -¿Acaso no me escucharon?

-¡Sí, maestra!-dijeron todos.

Acto seguido, todos dejaron la azotea con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron.

-Perfecto. Creo que les convencí de dejar a Ami en paz-dije a Serafall.

-Tengo esa sensación. No solo por tus palabras, sino porque entendieron que no podían hacer nada contra nosotros. Ese grupo no debe ser muy fuerte. Si hubiera sido uno de los Cinco Grandes Clanes seguramente la lucha se hubiera extendido.

-Posiblemente-dijo suspirando con tranquilidad. –Ahora debemos ir por Ami. Espero que este incidente no le asustara.

-No lo creo. Aunque no le guste pelear, estoy segura que se nos unirá cuando le muestre los otros beneficios que hay por ser parte de mi sequito.

-Ya lo creo.

-Aunque eso no lleva a cierto asunto-dijo Serafall viéndome seriamente. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?

-¿¡Donde está tu transformación!?-reclamo ella.

-¿Cuál el punto? Ya me habían visto el rostro.

-¡El punto es que si yo me transformo, tú te transformas! ¡Es así de simple!-dijo Serafall golpeándome el pecho como si fuera una pataleta.

Uffff. No quiero imaginarme como reaccionaran mis futuros compañeros cuando vean esta faceta de la heredera Sitri.

.

* * *

Y por fin me presento con una continuación de esta historia. Espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Sería un crimen no incluir a la serie que a mi parecer es la representante de género Majou Shoujo, así que por ello la primera adición de Serafall viene directamente de Sailor Moon. Esperemos que Sona no se sienta sustituida.

 **Fraxures** : gracias. Aquí está el siguiente.

 **Gadihan:** Gracias **.** Me parece que la relación de Naruto y Serafall no será simplemente profesional. De momento no aparecerá, pero luego Sona se unirá al trió. Pues te digo que solo faltan dos combinaciones y los mundos en donde estarán ya están fijados.

 **resasc54321** : Muchas gracias

 **Berseker96** : Que bueno

 **Genjuki** : Gracias

 **iron-man100** : Me alegra que pienses eso.

 **Guest** : Solo Sakura esta difícil. Los otros ya estaban en mis planes

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias **.**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias. Son dos y dos se quedan **.** En ese caso preferiría incluir a dicha chica mágica y no a Erza o Mirajanne. Para ellas tengo otros planes. Sobre Wendy y Cheila Demasiadas curaderas, ¿no crees? Con una de ellas basta.

 **Trollmemex:** Siento la tardanza. Muy ocupado y las ideas se me dispersan horriblemente.

 **Skull Flame: -** Exacto. Nueve es número "mágico". Uno queda a pie, pero los demás tienen el mismo nivel de poder.

-Te doy la razón.

-Bueno, dado su origen. No hay razones para no considerar el Ebony Thorn un Sacred Gear.

-Naruto y cualquiera que se le acerque.

-El mayor de los Sitri es un poco más centrado que sus camaradas Satan, pero….. Pronto se verá cual es el pero.

-Muchas de esas sugerencias serian extraordinarias para la Serafall canon, pero para esta muchas de ellas no creo. ¿Tú ves a Juri, Eva, Irene o Smoothie como Mahou Shoujou? Yo definitivamente no. Sin embargo, todavía hay plazas para la futura nobleza de Naruto.

-¿Issei tiene límites con su harem? No veo porque Naruto debería tenerlos.

-Muchas gracias por el comentario.

 **Ceralos** : Gracias

 **miguelgiulianoco** : Tengo presente que este tipo de crossover siempre son un quebradero de cabeza, pero bueno. A mi gustan con este estilo. De por siento que DxD tiene apertura a tantas cosas que en si la obra canon puede ser confusa en varias ocasiones.

 **Mariano538** : Aquí la tienes.

Ahora me despido, no sin antes dejarle un último fragmento de este capítulo.

* * *

[General POV]

Al tiempo que Serafall y Naruto bajaban del tejado del hospital, una joven de escasa altura bajaba sus binoculares y esbozaba una gran sonrisa por lo que había visto.

-Oh sí. Nuestro momento de brillar ha llegado, Mystletainn -dijo la chica viendo el largo bolso de tela que tenía a sus pies.

-Yes!-se escucho desde dentro del bolso.

-Nuestros arduos años de entrenamientos por fin darán frutos-dijo la castaña de pelo corto levantando con emoción un puño al aire.


End file.
